


Nurturing

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pack Dynamics [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Omega Keith (Voltron), instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Although most commonly attributed to omegas, some form of caring and nurturing is exhibited across all the secondary sexes, simply in different ways. Although these behaviours are most strongly exhibited towards pups and the elderly, it is also commonly seen pack-wide with less intensity.Lance and Keith are forced to take their young family into space after a desperate plea. Something unexpected happens though and their little family may be changing in a way they were not expecting.





	Nurturing

_Although most commonly attributed to omegas, some form of caring and nurturing is exhibited across all the secondary sexes, simply in different ways. Although these behaviours are most strongly exhibited towards pups and the elderly, it is also commonly seen pack-wide with less intensity._

 

It had been years since Lance had jerked awake after a nightmare, he’d almost forgotten the sensation. Resting his hand on his chest, Lance took several deep breaths, squeezing his eyes closed to rid them of the moisture. His heart and head were pounding. Lance tucked his knee up to rest his forehead on it.

A hand rested on the small of his back and Lance almost jumped out of his skin.

“Hey,” Keith said, voice sleep-rough, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Lance replied, “Go back to sleep.”

Keith didn’t listen, sitting up.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked softly, “Hey, Lance.”

“Just… just a nightmare,” Lance replied, “Nothing to worry about.”

Keith hummed, wrapping his arms tightly around Lance. His face was pressed into Keith’s neck, right against the scent gland.

“A bad one?” Keith asked softly.

“The worst I’ve had in a while.”

Keith made a soft noise, gently cupping Lance’s face so their eyes met. Leaning forwards, Keith began to press soft kisses to every inch of Lance’s face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head, leaning into Keith’s hands. “Just the usual… It’s just been a while since it’s been that intense.”

Keith nodded, pressing their lips together gently. “I love you,” he said softly, “I love you so much.”

Lance smiled, bumping their noses together. “Do you now?”

Keith snorted, “I know, pretty unbelievable right?”

Lance made a soft noise of protest, resting his forehead against Keith’s. Keith chuckled, pressing a kiss under Lance’s ear before pressing one to his lips.

“You alright?” Keith asked, “You want to go back to sleep?”

“I…” Lance said, voice still a little thick, “I’m alright, just… yeah, I’m fine.”

Keith frowned slightly in concern, before humming slightly. Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaning back.

“Come here,” Keith said, laying down.

Lance lay beside him, letting Keith maneuver the two of them around so he was pressed against Keith’s chest, wrapped in his arms. The lingering tendrils of the nightmare began to unravel as Keith rubbed up and down his back, humming softly.

“Do you think you can get back to sleep?” Keith asked, rubbing up and down his spine.

“Yeah, ‘m alright,” Lance replied softly, “I love you too by the way.”

Keith chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Go to sleep, love.”

Lance hummed, feeling himself drift off.

****

It didn’t feel like he’d been asleep for very long when the door creaked open and Lance jerked awake again. Cosmo’s head had picked up from the foot of the bed, his tail thumping slightly on the covers.

“Papa!” a bright voice shouted from the doorway.

“Softly, Stella, indoor voice,” Keith chuckled softly from behind her.

“Sorry, daddy,” Stella replied, about as loudly as before.

Keith let out a long sigh, Lance didn’t need to look to know he was shaking his head. Rolling onto his back, Lance sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. They were a little crusty from his impromptu crying session, but that thought was erased from his mind as he spotted their daughter.

“Morning, little one,” he said, smiling.

Lance opened his arms and Stella’s smile got even brighter. She sprinted across the room, clambering up onto the bed before trying to walk over it. She stumbled over on the soft mattress and Lance caught her before she could tumble off, swinging her around in a hug before sitting her against the pillow. She giggled, Lance pushed her black hair away from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I brought you breakfast,” Keith said, nudging the door completely open, tray in hand.

Lance grinned at him, reaching a hand out.

“What did I do to deserve this?” he asked.

“You were you,” Keith smiled.

“Sap,” Lance grinned back.

Keith sat himself down, shifting Stella over. She began to wriggle as Lance started eating his breakfast, kicking out her legs.

“Where are we headed today then?” Lance asked, poking her lightly in her side.

Stella squealed and giggled, trying to wriggle away.

“I thought we could head to the park this morning,” Keith said.

“The park!” Stella parroted enthusiastically.

“Sounds fun!” Lance said, tickling her side.

She began to wriggle and kick, almost knocking Lance’s breakfast tray off the bed. Spotting the imminent danger, Keith grabbed her and pulled her away to sit on his knee.

“Come on,” he said, “Let’s leave your papa to it, get you dressed.”

As he stood up, Keith swung Stella up into the air, making her squeal. He lowered her onto her feet and she made a break for the door, sprinting at full pelt towards it.

“Woah, woah, slow down,” Keith said, “We won’t get there faster if you run.”

“Come on daddy,” she said, “Hurry!”

“You heard her,” Lance said, “Hurry!”

Keith shot Lance a withering look, before shaking his head. “You’re terrible.”

Lance stuck his tongue out and Keith laughed as he left the room.

****

While Stella may be young, she was fast. Even with her little legs, she could run, jump, and climb all over the place. Luckily the park wasn’t that big, so they didn’t have to do too much running after her. Although, Lance couldn’t help but feel relieved when she wanted to go on the swings.

“You have next Tuesday off, right?” Keith asked, watching Stella as Lance pushed her on the swing.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, they’re running some tests on the simulators, so my classes are cancelled. Let me guess, they’ve asked you to be a part of the tests?”

Keith nodded back. “They only asked this morning. I can say no? Or try to reduce it only to the morning when she’s at nursery?”

“Nah, it’s fine, I don’t mind spending the afternoon with my best girl,” Lance said cheerfully, “I might have to take her to the zoo.”

“The zoo!” Stella said brightly.

“Do you want to go next week?” Lance asked.

“Yeah!” she said, kicking out her legs.

“Aww… I’m jealous,” Keith said, “I can’t believe you’re going without me.”

“You get to fly simulators all day,” Lance said.

“They both sound amazing,” Keith shook his head.

With a pop and flash, Cosmo appeared by their feet. He looked up at them, probably to check they were still there before vanishing again. Luckily the park was pretty out of the way and there weren’t many people there. For those that were, the sight of Keith, Lance, Stella, and Cosmo was not an unusual one.

“Slide!” Stella shouted suddenly.

Lance grabbed the edge of the swing chair to slow it to a stop.

“You want to go on the slide?” Keith asked.

“Yeah!” Stella cheered.

“You’re up,” Lance said around a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Keith lifted her out of her seat and followed her to the slide. Lance grinned more, following behind them.

****

Bedtime, as per usual, was a complete nightmare. Stella was exhausted, which is why she threw a complete tantrum after dinner, but she was too noisy and didn’t want to go to bed. This ended in another tantrum. Lance loved her to bits but couldn’t wait for her to grow out of this phase.

Keith made his way back downstairs, letting out a long sigh. “Well she’s in bed,” he said, “Tried to get me to read her a third story. She was basically falling asleep while I was reading to her.”

Lance snorted, holding his arm out. Keith tucked himself against Lance’s side, leaning on his shoulder. Cosmo hopped up alongside them, splaying across Keith’s legs.

“Sounds about right,” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s hip lightly.

“What are we watching?” Keith asked, rubbing his nose along Lance’s collarbone.

The two of them settled in for the night, content in each other’s company. Lance rubbed his cheek on Keith’s head, causing him to start purring.

“I love you,” Lance said, “I don’t say it enough.”

“You tell me at least three times a day,” Keith said.

“Not enough,” Lance repeated.

Keith rolled his eyes, leaning up to press a kiss under his jaw. “I love you too. You say it more than enough.”

“Never enough, it will never be enough.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were going pink so Lance counted it as a win. He leant up to press their lips together with a hum, resting his hands on Lance’s shoulders. Keith’s tongue flicked forwards pressing against the seam of Lance’s lips before he granted him access. A loud chiming interrupted them. Keith pulled away with soft protests from Lance.

“That’s the emergency line,” Keith said, staring at the phone on the desk.

“Oh,” Lance replied.

It had been so long since that phone had rung, Lance wasn’t all that sure what the hell to do. Keith reacted first, reaching out to answer the phone. His face seemed to fall even more as he listened to whoever was on the other end.

“Alright, yes, okay, we’ll be there soon,” Keith said, before hanging up, “That was Allura, one of the Coalition planets is being attacked, it’s destabilising it and the whole thing is falling apart.”

“The whole planet?” Lance said, feeling his jaw drop.

Keith nodded.

“Damn,” Lance said softly.

“She’s sending a pod down to bring us to the Castle,” Keith said, standing up.

“Right,” Lance nodded, “You grab Stella, I’ll get the bags.”

Keith made a noise of confirmation and the two of them scrambled to work. Even though the phone almost never rang anymore, they still had bags packed just in case it did. Couple that with what was already on the Castle, they were about as ready as they could be.

Cosmo teleported into the bedroom as Lance dug out their duffle bags, letting out a light yip. The pod was probably here. Heaving the three bags up onto his shoulders, Lance made his way down the stairs. Keith was on the porch, pulling on his shoes. Stella was sat on the bench beside him, eyes drooping as she started to fall back to sleep.

“Come on, sweetie,” Keith said, picking her up, “You can sleep later.”

She grumbled as he picked her up, snuggling into his shoulder. Lance quickly tugged on his shoes, following them out.

Cosmo was sat in front of the pod, tail thumping lightly. Locking up the house, Lance pulled out the phone to unlock the pod. Cosmo hopped in immediately, moving to lay down in the back. Lance tossed their stuff in with Cosmo as Keith strapped Stella into the built-in child’s seat. It was surprising how often they were used, not just by Stella.

Hopping into the front, Lance strapped himself in. All the coordinates were loaded in already so they didn’t have to do anything. Keith hopped in beside him, flicking a few leavers to close the top and set them off.

“So much for a quiet night in,” Lance said, reaching across to take Keith’s hand.

“Well… it wouldn’t have been so quiet,” Keith said, shooting Lance a significant look.

Lance groaned, “We’ve got to take these guys down.”

Keith smiled lightly. “Maybe if we’re quick… we can…”

“We have got to take these guys down quickly!”

Keith snorted softly.

****

Like so many other planets, Roxier had been ravaged by the war. Even though it had been so many years since the war had ended, everywhere was still recovering. This planet had been unstable and their defences still weak. That meant, when they were attacked, there wasn’t really any hope. Voltron had two jobs: get rid of the invaders and evacuate the planet… before the whole thing fell apart.

Dealing with the invaders wasn’t particularly difficult, Voltron was still an incredibly powerful weapon and the five of them hadn’t flagged that much. No, the trouble came with trying to get everyone off the planet.

The cities were already in ruins. Great cracks ran across the ground that seemed to have no bottom. They just had to get everyone into a pod, the Castle, or a lion. With the Castle’s new bio-scanner, it made finding them all that much easier.

Lance had taken one of the major cities, clearing out the rubble and guiding people towards the Red Lion. He had to work fast.

“In the building to your right,” Coran’s voice crackled over his comms, “I see one person in there.”

“Right,” Lance replied, pointing a small group of people towards his lion.

He began to head towards the crumbling building, scrambling over part of the ruined wall. The central section of the building was still standing, but very clearly about to fall. Lance got a little closer and felt his heart lurch as he heard a child’s cry. Lance scrambled over the rubble as fast as he could, following the soft cries.

Scrambling over a mostly fallen wall, Lance’s eyes finally landed on the source of the crying. She was tiny and very clearly half-Galra with large fluffy ears and a little fluffy tail with a tuft on the end. However, her fur was more bluish and, when she looked up, her eyes were green with cat-like pupils.

She went silent as she spotted Lance, shuffling back into her corner to try and hide.

“Hey,” Lance said softly, crouching down, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m going to get you out of here.”

She blinked, tears still running freely down her face. She was shaking, there was no way she was older than Stella. Then again with alien aging, it was difficult to tell.

“Come on, I’m here to help, get you out of here, get you somewhere safe, okay?”

She just seemed to shake harder while trying to make herself look even smaller. Lance didn’t want to scare her, but he was on a tight time crunch. That ceiling was not looking too stable either.

“Hey,” Lance said, “Do you have a name?”

She made a soft noise, ears flicking slightly.

“Alliya,” she said, it was slightly garbled and thick with tears.

“Alliya?” Lance asked softly.

She nodded, tail curling and uncurling.

“Alright, Alliya, I’m Lance, okay? I’m going to get you out of here. It’s not safe, you could get hurt,” he said, shuffling forwards a little.

She didn’t flinch, staring up at him. Lance approached as slowly as he could, speaking soft words of encouragement to try and avoid freaking her out.

The ceiling gave a dangerous creak. Lance’s head snapped up to spot cracks spiderwebbing all over. He knew what was going to happen a split section before it did. Alliya screamed as the ceiling fell down on them. Lance sprinted forwards, curling his arms around her, shielding her with his body.

It seemed to go on forever, rubble raining down on top of them. Alliya’s tiny hands clung to his armour, curling up tightly in his arms. Finally, finally, it stopped and Lance let out a relieved breath.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking down at the tiny girl in his arms.

She nodded, tail and ears twitching. Lance shifted slightly, wincing as the rubble shifted and more fell down. Damn it.

“Guys,” Lance said, “I need some help.”

“What happened?” Keith asked immediately.

“I’m a little trapped,” he said, “Okay, I’m a lot trapped, the building came down on me and I’ve got a kid with me. I don’t think I can get out without her getting hurt.”

There was a pause, then.

“I’ll be right there,” Keith said, “My sector is clear.”

“Thanks, please hurry,” Lance replied.

“Yeah… yeah okay,” Keith sighed, Lance could practically hear the eyeroll.

“It’s okay,” Lance said softly, “Someone’s coming to get us out okay? We just need to hang on for a bit.”

Alliya’s tail curled around his arm, she tucked herself under his chin.

“We’re going to be just fine, yeah?” Lance said softly.

They crouched together under that rubble for a while, Alliya seemed to tuck herself as close as possible with the armour in the way. She’d stopped crying, but was still shaking.

“I’m almost there,” Keith said, “Just, don’t do anything stupid.”

“No promises,” Lance replied.

Keith let out a huff. “You know everyone else is safe, I could just leave you here.”

Lance fake-gasped, “You wouldn’t.”

Keith hummed, “Alright, I see where you are, it doesn’t look too deep so stay still, I’ll get you out.”

“Sounds great,” Lance replied, “Hear that, Alliya? We’re getting out of here.”

The weight left his back as the rubble was shifted, Keith giving him a poke.

“Alright, you can back out now,” he said.

Lance backed up, shuffling out of the small hole Keith had dug for him. The rubble immediately filled where they were before. Alliya began to shake even more; Lance rested a gentle hand on her head.

“It’s okay, this is Keith, he’s here to help too,” Lance said, “We’re getting out of here okay? Right now.”

She nodded, still clinging on and honestly Lance didn’t mind.

Lance looked up at Keith, who had his head tilted to one side.

“This is Alliya,” Lance said, shuffling her around slightly.

“Hello, Alliya,” Keith said softly, “Let’s get you out of here.”

****

Sorting everyone out once they’d reached the castle was just about as hard as getting everyone there in the first place. The injured had to be identified and sent to the infirmary, bedrooms had to be found for everyone, and the leaders of each area needed to meet together to decide on their next move. Throughout this whole thing, Alliya clung to Lance, tail curled tight around his arm. She didn’t ask for her parents, for anyone really. Lance was really worried something was seriously wrong.

“Well she seems fine, scans are showing up clear,” Coran said, “Other than high amounts of stress, she’s perfectly healthy.”

“Right,” Lance said, giving her tiny hand a slight squeeze, “How about we find your mum and dad, yeah?”

She blinked up at him, ears flicking back a little.

“The parents looking for their children are on the lower deck, you’ll be best heading down there,” Coran said, he gestured to the side, “Could you guide these lot down too.”

Lance nodded, picking Alliya up off the medical bed. He smiled at the small group of kids huddled together, wounds patched up and big eyes staring at him.

“Come on then,” he said brightly, “Let’s go find your parents.”

He began to head out, the slightly-happier-looking children following. He had a sinking feeling in his chest from Alliya’s lack of reaction, he didn’t want to make assumptions though.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the lower deck, weaving between all the worried parents. Hunk was sat at one side, the lost children behind him. Parents were coming up one by one, searching hopefully through the mass of children. It was surprisingly well organised. Lance had a feeling he and Keith would be a little less calm if it was Stella who was missing.

“Hey, man,” Lance said, taking the chair beside Hunk.

He tried to put Alliya with the other children he brought, who moved to gather with all the others but they just glared at her. She shook her head desperately, clinging harder to Lance’s armour. So he settled her beside his chair, away from others but still in view.

“Hey, I was wondering when you’d show up,” Hunk said, “Appreciate the help, man.”

“No problem. They seem surprisingly calm,” Lance replied.

“I think that’s just them?” Hunk shrugged, “They were very calm when evacuating too.”

“I noticed,” Lance said, looking up at a parent who had identified their child.

The night continued much in the same way, reuniting parents with their lost children. All the while, Alliya sat by his feet, trying to hide herself away as much as possible.

“Papa!” an excited voice shouted from across the room.

“No wait!” Keith’s voice sounded out after.

It was too late though, seconds later a very excited Stella, in her pyjamas hit Lance’s legs at full pelt.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Lance asked, picking her up.

Alliya’s hand tightened in the material of his suit leg.

“She should be,” Keith said, walking up to them, “But she had to know what was going on.”

“I wanted papa,” Stella said as Lance sat her on his knee.

“How’s it going?” Keith asked, glancing to the kids still left.

“We’ve reunited a lot of people,” Lance said, “It’s going to take a long time.”

Keith hummed, ruffling Stella’s hair lightly. “Do you need a hand?” he asked.

“We’re fine, but you’d better get this one to bed,” Lance said, nodding down at Stella, “We don’t need her tired on top of everything.”

“No!” Stella protested, “No! I don’t want to!”

“You need to sleep,” Lance said, “Promise you won’t miss anything…”

“Excuse me,” a soft voice said.

Lance glanced up to spot a young woman. The people of Roxia were very varied, clearly a mixture of different species and aliens populating the planet. Most of them were bluish in colour with a few more… amphibious traits.

“The young one you have there,” she said, pointing by Lance’s feet, “Alliya. You will not find her parents. We have very few unwanted young, all are adopted before their first birthday… except her, no one wants a half-Galra. I thought she was behind me as I had the littler ones, but apparently not. Please, find her somewhere to go, a family to love her, I cannot care for her anymore. She will have no place among us.”

With that, she turned and left, without so much as a goodbye. Lance could feel the anger radiating off Keith, reaching out he linked their hands together.

“We’ll find somewhere,” Lance said, “There will be somewhere for her.”

Keith let out a long breath, looking down at Alliya. She blinked up at him and Lance could practically see Keith’s heart melt.

“I think some of Stella’s old things will fit her,” he said, “I’ll find somewhere for her for tonight.”

Lance nodded, resting his hand on Alliya’s head. “Hear that? We’ll take care of you, okay?” he said, “Do you want to go with Keith? You can get some sleep.”

Alliya glanced between the two of them, still shaking a little. Keith crouched down in front of her, smiling softly.

“Are you tired, Alliya?” Keith asked softly.

Alliya blinked at him, before slowly nodding.

“Alright, well if you come with me, we can clean you up and you can get some sleep, how does that sound?” Keith asked in the soft voice he saved for Stella.

Alliya looked up at Lance, tail and ears twitching.

“Go on.” Lance smiled encouragingly. “Keith’s very nice, you’ll be alright.”

Hesitantly, she stood up, toddling cautiously towards him. She glanced back at Lance.

“Go on, I have to help everyone here,” he said, “How about I come see you when I’m done, okay?”

“Okay,” she said quietly, stepping right up to Keith.

He smiled, picking her up and supporting her easily with one arm.

“She’s your problem,” Keith said, nodding at Stella, “It’s your turn to get her to bed.”

“It’s the same night!” Lance protested, “It doesn’t count!”

“I’m giving you the easier job,” Keith said.

Lance looked down. Stella was fast asleep in his arms. Smiling, he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

“I guess,” Lance said.

“I’ll put this little one next to us,” Keith said, nodding at Alliya, “I don’t think she should be too far away.”

Lance nodded, shifting Stella around to make her more comfortable. “I’ll see you later.”

****

It was very late by the time the last of the children were claimed… well… most of them. There were some parents left without children and some children left without parents. With the surprising efficiency they always seemed to possess, the children were very quickly picked up by other adults. Neighbours, family, and friends. It made a slight bitterness twist in his chest on how Alliya was just left.

“Well, that’s that,” Hunk said, “I wonder if Allura’s found another acceptable planet for them yet?”

“I have no idea,” Lance replied, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, “I hope so, I do not want to be with these guys for any longer than necessary.”

“Yeah, their efficiency is a little scary,” Hunk frowned.

“They do not need to know what a disorganised mess we are,” Lance said, shaking his head, “I can imagine the horror.”

“She’ll probably make us hang around to help,” Hunk said, “At least for a little while.”

“We cannot help set up a whole new planet,” Lance said, “Shockingly I have a life outside of Voltron…”

Hunk snorted, shaking his head. “Don’t you have a kid to say goodnight to? And another to put to bed?”

Lance glanced down to Stella on his knee, she was still completely asleep, curled up tightly. “Yeah, I hope Alliya’s asleep. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kid more in need of a hug… apart from Keith that one time. Don’t tell him I called him a kid.”

Hunk sighed, “I can’t believe that is still happening.”

Lance shrugged. “Do you remember that woman on Devital?”

“The one who had cheated on her husband?” Hunk replied.

“With a Galra too!” Lance said, putting on a fake-shocked voice.

“You think that’s what happened?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know,” Lance said, “We’ll just have to take care of her until we find somewhere safe.”

Hunk raised his eyebrow, before shaking his head a little.

Gathering Stella in his arms, Lance stood up. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” he said, “I’m going to bed.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything,” Hunk denied, very obviously lying, “That girl needs a family.”

“Goodnight, Hunk,” Lance said firmly, starting to walk out.

“Night, Lance.”

Stella barely stirred as Lance took her to their wing, only blinking awake for a few seconds as he put her into bed before drifting off again. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Lance tucked her in before leaving.

It was dark in the room that was next to his own, Lance could just make out Alliya sat up in bed.

“You should be asleep. You’ve had quite the day,” Lance said, making his way over.

Her cheeks shone with the slight blue glow of the room. She sniffled softly as she looked up at Lance. Slowly and carefully so as not to startle her, he wrapped her in a gentle hug. She snuggled into his chest, letting out a gentle hiccup.

“It’s okay, honey,” Lance said, “You’re safe, we’re right next door okay?”

He rubbed her back, holding her until she stopped shaking with silent sobs. Very gently, he lowered her into bed, tucking her in tightly.

“Me and Keith are right next door if you need us. You’re going to be alright.”

She blinked up at him, curling up slightly under the covers.

“You warm enough?” Lance asked.

She nodded.

“Alright, goodnight,” he said.

“Night,” Alliya replied, her words were still a little garbled, but he understood her well enough.

****

The next few days involved helping out with finding a new planet for the people. It was a little frustrating, as all they seemed to want was something exactly like their old one. An almost impossible task.

Lance wasn’t really involved in most of this; they didn’t seem to have much interest in talking to anyone except Keith and Allura. This suited Lance very well as it gave him a chance to spent time with Stella and Alliya. Two things really surprised him about that. The two girls seemed to get along really well, although Stella was kind of bossy and Alliya was a bit of a pushover…so that could be a factor in why they got along. Once she was shown some kindness and care, Alliya was much, much brighter and happier than before.

Alliya was stacking blocks and Stella was playing with her toy lion, making if fly around the room. Lance was sat on the sofa in the same room, keeping one eye on them while reading a book with the other. They used to play with the other kids from the planet, until one took Alliya’s toy off her, which made Stella yell at them angrily. He and Keith had decided it was probably better to separate them.

The door whooshed open, the two girls immediately looked towards it.

“Look, daddy!” Stella said excitedly, whooshing her lion around with excitement, “She flies!”

“Yes she does.” Keith smiled, exhaustion pulling down his eyelids. “What are you building, Alliya?”

“House,” Alliya said.

“It looks very good.”

She nodded, going back to focusing on her building. Making his way over, Keith collapsed onto the sofa beside Lance, leaning up against his side. Draping his arm around Keith’s shoulders, Lance pressed a kiss to his temple.

“So?” Lance asked.

“We’ve finally found a place for them. They seemed to realise they couldn’t find a place exactly like before. We found them a nice enough planet.”

“Woo!” Lance cheered, “Can finally settle them down, the castle is just too busy with so many people!”

“Like you don’t like the attention,” Keith chuckled.

“I would, but they seem to be ignoring me,” Lance said, “Especially when I have her.”

“Maybe I should tell them I’m half-Galra,” Keith suggested, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

“Don’t blow their minds like that,” Lance said with a snort, “Although it may get us away much quicker.”

“Back to Earth,” Keith sighed longingly.

“Yeah,” Lance said, before looking over at Alliya.

With a popping sound, Cosmo appeared, tail flicking slightly.

“Cosmo!” Stella said excitedly.

He yipped, bumping her with his head, tail flicking happily.

“Have we worked out what to do with her?” Lance asked, nodding towards Alliya.

Keith shook his head, letting out a long sigh.

“Allura thinks there may be a few places that might take her,” Keith said, “She wanted to focus on them first.”

“Makes sense,” Lance said.

Cosmo wandered over to Alliya, licking her across the face and completely mussing up her fur. She smiled and Lance’s heart melted.

“She needs to go somewhere nice,” Lance said.

“She needs a family,” Keith said, an almost wistful look passing over his face.

****

The new planet was only one teladuv jump away, but they still had to help setting them all up. Lance seemed to have gotten himself a little shadow, Alliya following him everywhere she could. It was cute, until he needed to do something where she’d just get underfoot. It took a lot of convincing to get her to agree to stay with Stella and Coran.

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were currently unloading the relief aid sent over from another nearby planet.

“I think they’re starting to just expect us to help,” Pidge complained, “They’re so bossy, no gratitude at all.”

“I think that’s just them?” Hunk said, “That’s what I think anyway.”

“Just remember, the faster we get this done, the faster we can go home,” Lance said, “So no arguing.”

“Matt better not have touched my stuff,” Pidge said, “I swear, if he tries to ‘fix’ something one more time, I will not be held responsible for my own actions.”

“I’m going to see Shay again,” Hunk sighed, “She’s just come back to Earth and I wasn’t even there!”

“I can’t miss the next family reunion,” Lance said, “I need to one up Luis on how much Stella is talking now.”

“Yeah, and you need to show off your new daughter,” Pidge said.

“What?” Lance said.

“Come on, adopt the poor girl already,” Pidge replied, “She’s practically your daughter already!”

“No, we’re just looking after her until we can find her a loving family,” Lance said.

“You mean like the loving family you’re already giving her?” Hunk asked.

“I… no… Alliya’s not a dog, we can’t just adopt her. That’s a huge responsibility,” Lance said.

“You mean like… having a kid?” Pidge said, tilting her head to one side.

Lance froze, before shaking his head.

“Stop throwing my own actions back at me,” Lance replied, “Besides, it’s not just my decision.”

“Keith adores her,” Pidge said, “He’s gone all mama bear on her.”

“Stella likes her too,” Hunk said.

“She likes bossing her around,” Lance replied.

“So likes her?” Pidge said, “What’s stopping you?”

Lance let out a long breath.

“I’ve already got one kid,” he said.

“You weren’t planning on having more?” Hunk asked.

“Not this soon…” Lance trailed off.

He had to admit, it wasn’t like he hadn’t considered adopting Alliya. It was just…

“It seems like a bit too much of a spur of the moment thing,” Lance said.

“But…” Hunk said.

“Shut up,” Lance replied.

****

Lance stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry. Keith was laid out on the bed, tapping on his tablet.

“How about we adopt Alliya?” Lance asked, “Give her that loving family she needs.”

Keith looked up. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Lance asked, “You’re not even going to think about it?”

“I thought about it. I’ve been thinking about it since we found she had no family. I was waiting for you to realise.”

“What if I hadn’t?” Lance asked, settling into bed.

“Pidge and Hunk would’ve realised and talked you into it.”

“Keith…” Lance whined.

“That’s what happened isn’t it?” Keith asked, smiling at him.

“Shut up,” Lance grumbled, slumping a little.

“So, we’re adopting Alliya?”

“We don’t have anything for her set up,” Lance said.

“We have lots of spare bedrooms,” Keith replied, “We can get something set up pretty quick.”

“What if she doesn’t want to?”

“She will,” Keith said, “She adores you.”

“What about Stella?” Lance asked, scratching Cosmo’s back.

“She likes Alliya, as does Cosmo.”

“You’ve really worked this out haven’t you?” Lance chuckled.

“I had a lot of time while you weren’t thinking.”

“Hey,” Lance protested, “But yes, I think we should adopt Alliya.”

“Perfect,” Keith said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

****

Lance never really thought their family would expand with the addition of a half-Galra child. It was funny what life threw at you… but seeing how well Alliya fit into their family, how well she settled on Earth. Lance wouldn’t have changed a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...yes...this is a thing...I don't really have that much to say on it.  
> There's another babu...that's nice...
> 
> Love...fluff...softness...that is it, that is all there is too this!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
